This document relates to balance boards, and more particularly to a balance board system in which a board is balanced on a tube in parallel longitudinal axes.
Balance boards are used to develop fine motor skill and balance in humans. Balance boards typically include an elongated board having a length that is greater than a width, and a pivot mechanism. Usually the pivot mechanism is a cylinder that can roll by rotating about a central roll axis, which defines the pivot axis of the board. Most balance boards are adapted for balancing by a rider in which the board is positioned with its length latitudinal or transverse to the longitudinal or roll axis of the cylinder being, i.e. in a “see-saw” manner. In this manner, a rider's feet are positioned spaced apart on either side of the cylinder, and typically cannot be placed on the board directly above the cylinder.